Perspective
by Transformersfan123
Summary: Megatron said that he thought of keeping them as pets, and Rad was the one he captured. While life with the Decepticons took some adjusting to, along with major physical changes from exposure to spark energy, Rad is now used to it, and in fact welcomes it. When his old friends and the Autobots get involved, will they come to accept it, or will they try to change his mind again?
1. Present: Normal

This is an old idea that I finally wrote down. It was inspired by 'Pets' by MissCHSparkles. I suggest you go read it! :)

* * *

Rad watched the fight without comment. Carlos and Alexis hadn't been around the battles lately, so he was pretty sure the process had started. It began with prickles on the skin, a needle-like sensation that slowly got worse. Soon the needles would turn to knives, and they would delve deeper into the body. It was the lungs that would kill them, possibly literally if Red Alert couldn't get oxygen to their deteriorating organic tissues. The heart was painful, but easier than inhaling plenty of air and not getting any oxygen. It was suffocating, and Rad had clawed his changing skin off as he'd greedily sucked in to try and alleviate the discomfort.

That's when Starscream had felt sorry for him. He had done more research in twenty-four hours, and so much more efficiently, than Rad ever had in his entire life, even for school. Once he understood human physiology, he had tweaked the collar that Rad wore to send bursts of oxygen through his blood with every beat of his heart. That had saved the boy's life, but the tweaks were long gone by this point.

Rad fingered the collar on his neck as Megatron grabbed for the Mini-con panel. Hot Shot hit him hard, making the youngling flinch as his master crashed into a cliff, grunting in pain. Yes, collar. And yes, Megatron was his master. Even a scant year ago, Rad would have struck anybody who'd had the audacity to say that he would be happy to be a pet, but the past year had happened, and the boy was still reeling from some of it.

A musical twill from behind him tore his attention from the battle that was winding down, and he turned to see Buzzsaw staring at him. He trilled back, leaping down from the computer to nuzzle him.

 _"Yes?"_

 _"You need to stop watching it. They're going to be moody anyway. Why add you to the mix?"_

 _"Hm, you're right, I guess."_ He paused then grinned. _"How about a card game?"_

Buzzsaw grinned back then nodded. They settled in a corner, and Rad completely forgot the battle for a good ten minutes. The sound of the warp pad brought his attention to the Decepticons as they stormed in.

 _"Didn't get it?"_ Rad asked Leader One, who rubbed his neck as he took his mask off.

 _"I need a drink."_

After a few minutes of greeting the other Mini-cons, they retrieved some low-grade energon and sat around their little rec room, sipping the liquid energy and just being with each other. Leader One finally sighed.

 _"Starscream's wing was damaged."_

 _"Frag! Are you serious?"_ Rad swore, taking a long drink.

 _"Yes,"_ Swindle growled. _"You and I are supposed to go help Demolisher when he calls us."_

As if on cue, a high-pitched whistle sounded out. Rad and Swindle tossed back the rest of their energon and ran to the medbay. They were helped up to Starscream's nearly unconscious form. His dim optics met Rad's green eyes, and there was such pain there. Rad crooned.

"It's okay, little Star."

The youngling let his spark pulse soothingly, and Starscream relaxed. Demolisher and Swindle watched silently until the pain medicine knocked the flier out. Demolisher then moved forward.

"Alright, Rad, let's go through Seeker wing sensors."

Rad got a thorough lesson in Seeker build, and when Starscream groggily woke up, he was fully repaired. He rubbed the smooth metal on his wing, shivering.

"That hurt," he said hoarsely.

"We've got some highgrade for you back in the throne room," Demolisher said with a nod, helping the mech up.

"Much appreciated. Come, little pet, Swindle. Let's go and talk about what failures we are."

Starscream scooped up his Mini-con and the little youngling, stroking the latter gently.

"You're not failures," Rad argued quietly.

"We didn't get the Mini-con," Demolisher spat. "Megatron's pissed."

"I'll calm him down," the boy said. "I have a new song for him."

Their tense faces relaxed a little as they walked in to see Cyclonus fiddling with something, Thrust in the corner muttering to himself, and Wheeljack sullenly cleaning his gun. Megatron was at the center of the mechs on his throne, glaring at nothing. Starscream approached hesitantly.

"I am fully functional again, sir."

A dismissive wave was all he got, so he quickly set Rad down on the arm of the throne and retreated with Swindle. Megatron glanced down.

"Entertain me."

Rad cleared his throat and took a deep breath then began to sing in a clear, unwavering voice. It soothed the room's tension immediately, and everybody paid attention. When Rad was done, the air was very different. Megatron gave a fanged grin and began to stroke him gently.

"Good, good," he purred. "I so enjoy your songs, pet."

"Optimus asked about me," Rad said softly.

"Mm, yes. Do you want to go back to Earth still?"

"No. As long as he knows I'm alive and alright, I'm content here. I think the other two are going through the change."

"Which would be why he was asking about you. You are correct. I haven't seen the two brats since last month. They gave off the same readings that you did ten or eleven months ago, though, so it is very likely."

Rad nodded, arching into the pleasantly rough fingers. "Mmhm."

Megatron was clearly pleased with the enjoyment of his stroking.

"Dance for me, pet."

Rad obeyed. He had grown so much more graceful since his first clumsy attempts. The Decepticons applauded lightly when he bowed, and the sting from the lost battle disappeared. They began talking, the low buzz of conversation filling the moon base. Rad nuzzled his master, who looked at him thoughtfully.

"How would my pet like to visit Earth and have a nice meal?"

Rad frowned, shaking his head. Megatron narrowed his optics.

"Something happened the last time you were there. You didn't want to talk about it. Now?"

"Just some jerks from school. They decided that they didn't like how weird I acted. They…said some things."

"And?" Starscream asked suspiciously.

"I see no point in pretending I'm human anymore. I'm not. Yes, I can still enjoy human food, but human company? I don't know how the Autobots do it. They're annoyingly slow and…delicate. I much prefer Mini-cons to humans."

"And what about us?"

Rad smiled. "You guys are okay."

Laughter rang out for a few seconds then they settled back into their own conversations again. Leader One sat beside the youngling and thought.

"If you don't mind, Megatron, I think I'll go to berth early," Rad finally said, looking depressed.

"Of course. Go on."

The youngling leapt down from the arm of the throne, landing easily, then hurried off to recharge. Leader One made sure he wasn't coming back then voiced his thoughts.

 _"Sir?"_

"Yes?"

 _"He stated that he can still enjoy human food. I was thinking we could arrange a picnic for him. With just us Mini-cons. And perhaps you. I think he would greatly enjoy it."_

"Hm, yes…" Megatron stroked his chin thoughtfully. "My pet deserves a reward for performing so well for us. What kind of food would we get him?"

 _"He said something about Mexican food the last time I asked what he was hungry for."_

"Mexican? What's that?"

"Food from the country of Mexico," Starscream replied. "It's like the provinces of Cybertron. There are a lot of different ones, and they each have their own culture. It's fascinating to study."

"I'll leave the studying to you. But I do believe a picnic sounds agreeable. I trust you'll get everything ready?"

Leader One nodded then trilled for the other Mini-cons, who rushed in. Megatron smiled as they planned for a pleasant breakfast for his little pet. It would be a good surprise for him.


	2. Past: Captured

Rad sat sullenly in the cage, pawing at the collar that he had to wear if he wanted to breathe. Tears threatened to fall as the four Decepticons stared at him, but he held them back. He refused to give them the satisfaction of knowing they made him cry.

"Hm, my pet is certainly strange," Megatron said thoughtfully.

"Yes, sir. He is indeed," Demolisher replied.

"I'm not a pet!" Rad spat, eyes full of defiance.

"Watch your glossa, boy," Megatron growled. "You will be an obedient little pet or you will be punished. The severity will depend on you."

"Whatever!"

A sharp _zap_ made Rad scream in shock, hands dashing up to tug at the collar. Thankfully, it didn't come off, or he would have been gasping in moon dust, which wasn't the oxygen he needed. He already occasionally had trouble breathing back on Earth, which had plenty of air. Not that he'd ever tell the Decepticons that. Megatron had narrowed his optics.

"Now you know the consequences, pet. I warn you again: Watch your glossa!"

"I don't even know what a glossa is!" Rad exclaimed bitterly.

The Decepticons stared at him for a moment. Starscream finally shifted.

"I believe you humans call it a tongue. So, watch your tongue."

Rad petulantly stuck out said appendage. Cyclonus laughed gleefully as Megatron frowned, but he didn't punish Rad again.

"You shall get your first meal once our recharge cycle is over. I suggest you recharge as well, pet."

With that, the mechs left the room. Rad lay down and cried as he muttered to himself.

"I'm _not_ a pet."


	3. Present: I Told You

The sun was shining brightly on the forest clearing. The trees were tall enough to hide the giant Transformers, who were sitting around waiting for the Mini-cons to bring Rad through the warp gate. His piping hot breakfast was on a tarp with a small cube of energon to give him the energy that the human food wouldn't. Rad's surprised face was worth the dust that blew around, getting into joints and under armor.

"What's all this?"

"A reward for my pet," Megatron replied with a genuine smile.

"Are those…enchiladas?" Rad asked, his face taking on a predatory expression.

Leader One nodded. _"You last said Mexican, so…Is it adequate?"_

"Looks good, but taste is far more important."

Rad sat down and took in a forkful. He was quite pleased.

"Mm, spicy." He took another bite, chewing slowly. "This is delicious. Who made it?"

Swindle shyly raised his hand. _"I did."_

"Good job. But why?"

"Why what?" Cyclonus asked.

"Why go to all this trouble?"

 _"It's no trouble!"_ Leader One argued. _"You haven't eaten human food in a while. We haven't had the chance to practice cooking in a long time."_

Rad shrugged, eating again. He thoroughly enjoyed his meal, washing down the spice with sweet, rust sprinkled energon. He settled back when he was done, looking around. His gaze landed on a stream. He gestured at it, and Megatron nodded encouragingly.

The youngling stripped his skirt off and took a nice, cool dip with the Mini-cons in the water as the Transformers chatted. A splash fight erupted, and they all found themselves laughing as they relaxed. It didn't last long, though, as most trips to Earth didn't.

Rad pulled his skirt on and hid in a tree, his body camouflaging to the foliage. There was no sign of Carlos or Alexis as the Autobots aimed their weapons at the Decepticons. Megatron's pleasant mood was gone.

"What are you doing here?" Optimus demanded harshly.

"Well, we _were_ enjoying the weather," Starscream growled as his companions' weapons charged.

"Did you get a Mini-con signal?" Hot Shot asked.

"We were enjoying the weather," Wheeljack asserted, glaring hotly at Hot Shot.

"With Rad?" Red Alert guessed, tilting his head as he stared at the clean plate.

"What I do with my pet is none of your concern," Megatron said tersely.

"Stop calling him that!" Hot Shot exclaimed. "He is a human being! He has thoughts and feelings and a will of his own! He is _not_ a pet!"

"We are getting nowhere. Let's go back to base, sir," Demolisher said grimly.

Megatron grunted, glancing at Rad briefly. Rad nodded and the Decepticons warped away with their Mini-cons, leaving the boy hidden away. The Autobots relaxed.

"Can you believe that? Enjoying the weather my aft!" Hot Shot muttered. Rad felt his temper stir, but he stayed still and silent.

"They clearly made this trip for Rad," Red Alert said as he gestured at the empty plate.

"How long are they going to keep him?" Optimus sighed. "It's been a year. Almost to the day. And we haven't seen him for months."

"They aren't sparkless," Scavenger said. "When I was there, we treated him like a Mini-con. And he was changing a lot. I told you how Starscream saved his life. We might have to ask them about Carlos and Alexis. They can't catch their breath again."

"Ask the 'Cons for help?" Blurr asked coldly.

"But it's for the kids," Sideswipe pointed out.

"What about Rad?" Hot Shot demanded. "He's a kid, too! And he's stuck in their Primus-forsaken base! What do we do? We need to get him out of there!"

Scavenger said nothing. He had offered to take Rad back to Earth with him when he'd rejoined the Autobots, but the boy had, very sadly, looked at him with large, green eyes.

 _"I don't belong there anymore. Tell Optimus and the others I said hi."_

Scavenger reported to Optimus what he'd said, and all the Autobots rallied around a cry of manipulation and brainwashing. By they hadn't seen him.

The boy had been growing metal out of his skin, patches of silver standing out on his increasingly pale flesh. He had recently just got his sight back and his eyes were completely green and glowing. Starscream had tweaked his collar to get oxygen to what remained of his organic tissue, which was more and more rapidly shrinking. Scavenger would never forget the rattling gasps from the poor creature as Starscream reported that his lungs were deteriorating at a scary pace.

 _"Imagine starving with your intake system, but without overheating."_

Scavenger pursed his lips. "I told you he didn't want to leave."

"That's what those creeps make him think!" Hot Shot shouted.

Scavenger stomped his foot. "You keep saying that! You say that about their Mini-cons, too! But have you noticed that they don't try to escape?" Silence ensued for a good minute. The mech intook heavily. "Look, I lived with them for a while. They aren't so different from us. They think what they're doing is right. I've heard their story, and they had a right to revolt. Maybe not fight us for so long. But revolting was the only way they could change anything."

Optimus looked tired. "What's your point?"

"You can't hide the truth forever," Rad replied, making them jump. "That's his whole point. You pretend you're the high and mighty Autobots who can do no wrong. But the way the Decepticons were treated by the Council was wrong in itself. If Carlos and Alexis are changing like I did, they will find out. And it would be better if you were there to answer their questions. Honestly."

"Rad?" Hot Shot asked excitedly. "Where are you?"

The boy hesitated then dropped to the ground. Every optic was on him, taking in his appearance. Scavenger nodded solemnly.

"Breathing better?"

"Don't need to breathe anymore. Oxygen, anyway. Just need to stay cool enough. Not so hard where I live."

"Why aren't you with Megatron?" Red Alert asked.

"I don't need to be. He trusts me to come home."

"Earth is your home."

"It was. But do I look like it is anymore?"

"What did they do to you?" Blurr asked in wonder.

"Same thing you did to Carlos and Alexis."

"We did nothing to them. We don't understand why it's happening," Optimus said in frustration.

"It's from being around your spark energy. My DNA is more prone to it than the others'. That and I didn't get daily breaks from it by going home once Megatron got me."

"You've studied it."

"Starscream has. He likes stuff like that."

Red Alert nodded. "Skyfire talked of him. They taught each other much."

"Are we seriously pretending that this is normal?" Sideswipe asked blankly.

"Can't be any weirder than living on the moon," Rad replied, looking up. "I should be getting back. But first, tell me how much pain they're in."

Red Alert looked uncomfortable. "They don't talk much."

"Yeah, I remember that. I'll try to bring by some things to help with the breathing problem and I'll have Starscream make some of that pain medicine. I gotta go home now."

"Stay here," Hot Shot begged.

"I've got to go home."

"Please?"

Rad shook his head. "Bye."

With that, he warped back home. The Autobots stared at where he'd been.

"I told you," Scavenger said softly.


	4. Past: Tomato

Rad had eaten the entire apple and his stomach snarled, needing more. Starscream was practicing sword thrusts. He glanced over at another growl.

"Was that not adequate?"

"I'm still hungry, if that's what you're asking," Rad replied.

"Swindle, go and get him some more sustenance."

The Mini-con beeped and obeyed. Rad was handed a tomato.

"Who told you what humans eat?" he asked distastefully.

"I've done my research. That is a vegetable, which is important for health."

"Yes, but we don't eat tomatoes by themselves! We put them in sauce or even a salad!"

Starscream made a face. "Be quiet and intake your sustenance."

"No! I'm not eating a tomato! That's disgusting!"

"Fine! Starve then!"

Rad squeezed the tomato until juice came out then he tossed the remains down. His stomach complained again. But he wasn't _that_ hungry. Swindle watched curiously.

 _"What would be something good for you to consume?"_

"I'd kill for a burger."

"Swindle! That thing is being punished. Stop talking to him."

Swindle nodded and leaped down. Rad curled up, trying to ignore his hunger. He hated those Decepticreeps, and he sincerely hoped Optimus freed him soon.


	5. Present: History

Rad couldn't help but think about what the Autobots had said. The Decepticons noticed that he was brooding and left him alone for a couple days. Megatron finally asked.

"They honestly think they're perfect sometimes, don't they?"

"Besides Optimus? Probably."

"How could I have been so blind?"

"I've heard a lot of mechs ask that," Demolisher said. "Usually younger mechs who haven't gotten settled in Autobot society."

"I didn't even question that they were good."

"They are good," Starscream replied. "But the Council wasn't. So, we killed them."

"Once they were gone, I hoped for peace. But Prime wouldn't hear of it. I had killed, and he didn't like that. So, he extended the war," Megatron said thoughtfully. "Not that the Autobots would believe that. I think he regrets it."

"I bet he does," Rad agreed. "So, you knew Optimus before the war?"

"There was no Optimus before the war. There was Orion Pax. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. But I'm here."

"I know that, my little pet. Now, entertain me."


	6. Past: Strange

"I'm not your pet!" Rad barked. "And I won't 'entertain' you stupid Decepticons!"

A sharp _zap_ drove him to his knees. His stomach rumbled and he flinched again. Megatron listened to the snarl with a frown.

"Have you had sustenance?"

"Not since yesterday, not that you care. Starscream gave me a stupid tomato!"

"He refused to eat it, sir!" Starscream exclaimed irritably.

"Why?"

"It's a tomato!" Rad shouted. "Are you all really that stupid?"

Megatron zapped him again, which curbed his tongue. He sniffled and sat there, rubbing at his throat.

"My pet needs to be put down for a nap."

Rad protested fiercely, but Megatron forced him down. His tired body pulled him down to unconsciousness. He woke up to a tantalizing smell. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up to see Swindle holding out a steaming plate of food. It was two burgers. He was so hungry that he wolfed the first one down without tasting anything.

"So, you do eat tomato."

Rad swallowed the last bite, pausing before he grabbed the second one. He glanced at the sandwich. It had tomato on it.

"It's on something."

Starscream stared at him. "That's dead flesh."

"Yes."

"Ew," Cyclonus moaned.

"My pet is certainly strange," Megatron mused.

Rad thought about back-talking, but he decided to eat his other burger. He could feel the optics on him, studying him. He finished his meal then swallowed convulsively.

"Water?"

A bottle was handed to him by Leader One. He drained it.

"What do you say?" Megatron asked.

"Go to hell?" he grumbled. _Zap!_ "Ow!"


	7. Present: Collars

Carlos and Alexis stared at the collars that Rad held.

"No."

"Do you want to breathe?"

They glanced at each other. "Not that bad, dude," Carlos said quietly.

"It gets worse."

Alexis shook her head. "There's no other way?"

"That'll be discovered before your lungs finish deteriorating?"

They flinched and finally nodded. Rad hooked the collars on his friends, and they took a deep breathe, faces losing the uncomfortable edge. There was still pain, but the boy was going to fix that, too. He handed Sureshock and Grindor each a box of vials and an insertion needle.

"You insert it into their collars. You know how it works. Like this."

They looked much better after their first shot.

"Dude, that stuff is amazing! Where did you get it?" Carlos asked.

"Starscream made it for when I was changing."

"No way! That Decepticreep?"

Rad growled low in his throat. "Watch it."

Silence descended for a minute as the two humans stared at Rad.

"Can you take yours off?" Alexis finally asked, tugging lightly on her collar.

Rad unhooked it and rubbed his throat at the sting of air against sensitive skin. "Yeah, I can. Why?"

"The 'Cons don't make you wear it all the time?"

"No. I tend to, anyway."

Alexis hesitated. "Rad, do you really consider yourself his pet?

"It's...complicated."

"Sounds like a pretty standard yes or no question to me."

"Then yes."

"Why? He can't do that to you! You're not a pet! You're Rad!"

"It's not like what we have here!" Rad said defensively. "It's not like he owns me like a cat or a dog or something. It's like their relationship with the Mini-cons. It's just different."

"They treat their Mini-cons like crap, dude!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Says who?"

That gave him pause, but Alexis shook her head. "Everybody knows it."

"Yeah? Well I live with their Mini-cons, and they seem pretty content."

"But they tell you what to do, right?"

"Doesn't Optimus tell you what to do?" Rad countered, scratching his neck idly.

"Are you really trying to excuse what that monster is doing to you?" the female demanded.

"He's not as much of a monster as you think. Optimus is just as bad."

"No way!" Carlos growled.

"Then ask him why the war has lasted so long."

There was a squeal and a gasp as the door open.

 _"Rad! Sparkplug was right! You are here!"_ Highwire sang, leaping up to the berth.

Carlos and Alexis stared in bewilderment as Rad purred and nuzzled his Mini-con happily.

 _"Good to see you again, Highwire. I see the others have kept you up on my social interaction."_

 _"Of course! Leader One brags on how talented you are! I wouldn't mind hearing your song!"_

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked.

Rad blushed. "Just…stuff."

Highwire laughed. _"You aren't completely rid of your humanity yet."_

Rad shrugged. "I should probably go. Megatron will be wondering what's taking so long."

"Dude, stay. The Autobots will protect you from that creep."

Rad frowned. "But who will protect me from them?" At their confused looks, the boy shook his head. "Ask the Autobots how the war started. And why. You'll be surprised. I'll see you around."

With that, he strode past Red Alert, who did a double take.

"Was that Rad?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Who let him in?"


	8. Past: Suffocation

Rad had to admit that it was rather nice. He could ask for any food he wanted, and he usually got it. He was still shocked whenever he back-talked, but overall, he was pleased, as well as he could be at least, at still being with the Decepticons. However, breathing was becoming more and more of a problem. His skin was also tingling fiercely, and it never really went away.

Starscream noticed the irregular breathing first. It was after Rad had done an awkward dance. He hadn't caught his breath and it had been a good fifteen minutes since he'd stopped. The Decepticon flier finally walked over and whispered to Megatron. Scavenger, who had joined them only a few days before, watched carefully as Megatron observed his pet.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked.

"Fine," Rad panted, reluctant to tell them the truth.

"Is your collar malfunctioning?" Starscream asked. "I can fix it. We want you to stay alive."

"Um…maybe. I can't get enough air."

If he was honest with himself, he knew it wasn't the collar. But he didn't really know what was causing it, and he had a foreboding feeling that it would get worse. Maybe the Decepticon could figure it out? It was easier admitting it to these mechs than the Autobots.

He was immediately put in an oxygen rich, enclosed bubble, and the collar was removed. Starscream's optics were knowledgeable, which surprised Rad. He'd never known that Decepticons could be smart. The mech finally pulled away from the project, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Cyclonus asked.

"The collar is functioning correctly."

"So?"

"So, I think that our little pet is getting sick."

That greatly displeased Megatron, who looked at the boy. The small creature was still breathing too heavily for the little amount of work that he'd done.

"What kind of sick?"

"I'd have to scan him and do some research."

"Then get to it."

"Yes, sir."

"Scan?" Rad asked suspiciously.

"Relax, fleshy," Starscream said with a snort. "Stand still and it will be over quickly."

A burst of the oddest sensation that he'd ever felt filled the human boy, and he gasped in a bigger breath. It was over in less than ten seconds, but he was dazed by the feeling. Starscream then walked away.

"He'll find out how you're sick," Demolisher assured the boy.

"Why would you care?" Rad muttered.

There was no _zap_ of electricity, so Rad wasn't sure if they'd actually heard him, though they seemed to hear everything. Demolisher's gaze was steady.

"Why shouldn't I care?"

"You're a Decepticon."

Their faces took on a sharp edge. "Yeah, you've definitely been with the Autobots," Cyclonus growled.

The way the usually hyper mech said that made the retort die on the boy's tongue. He felt tired, and he didn't want to talk or argue, so he tried to get comfortable. Leader One brought him a soft pillow and a blanket, which he accepted gratefully then drifted asleep, thinking of the brief exchange.


	9. Present: Xenophobic?

Rad hummed as he practiced his dance, twirling gracefully with the ribbons. He had objected so harshly when Megatron had seen pictures of human females dancing with them and insisted that his own pet use them, but now he was content. The Mini-cons were watching closely, but the larger Transformers were on Earth hunting down one of the smaller being's brothers. Rad would perform for them later, showing them his new dance.

There was a sudden beeping, and everybody looked up at the computer. Usually it was Megatron, Starscream, or one of their Mini-cons who answered the calls. The formerly human boy looked hesitantly around then jumped up and checked the call. If it was from Cybertron, he didn't dare touch it. But…it was from Earth. He considered this then pressed the button. It was Carlos, Alexis, and their Mini-cons, plus Highwire.

"Hey, guys! Feeling better?" Rad asked with a smile, settling down.

"Much! Dude, that painkiller is amazing!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yes, and not addicting at all," Alexis said. "But the collars…"

"Eh, you get used to it. Besides, once your bodies are completely made of metal, you don't have to wear them anymore."

"Then why do you?"

The question was so serious, and Rad knew this wouldn't be an easy conversation. He considered his reply carefully.

"At first, I didn't think about it. You know, after I didn't need the oxygen anymore. I'd worn it so long that it was a normal part of my wardrobe. After it occurred to me, I took it off. It felt weird, so I put it back on." He paused. "I know this next part will sound weird, but it keeps me safe."

"Safe?"

"We've had some pretty sketchy characters visit the base to talk to Megatron about what's going on back on their home planet."

"Typical Decepticons," Carlos muttered.

"Typical Transformers," Rad corrected.

"What?"

"How many Autobots have visited? Just brief pop-ins?"

"Not too many that we've met," Alexis replied.

"But those you have? What did they act like?"

The truth was starting to dawn on them, but they fought it. "They were a little condescending to us, but they were busy."

Rad shook his head. "They have xenophobia as much as people on our planet do, only their xenophobia is for alien lifeforms. They can be quite cruel to those of a different planet. It's not just a Decepticon thing. It's a Cybertronian thing."

The two humans tried to argue, but their excuses melted before Rad's logic. They finally fell silent, thinking.

"So how does your collar make you feel safe?" Alexis asked after a long pause.

"Who in their right mind would mess with Megatron's pet?" Rad answered with a shrug. "Most of the 'Cons leave me alone. They like my dancing and singing, but they're not stupid enough to mess with me. Only one was, and Megatron straightened him out fast."

There was the sound of a warp pad, and Rad smiled. "Sounds like the battle's over. Gotta go. Bye!"

He hung up then turned to see a rather happy Megatron, who glanced over him.

"What are you doing?"

"Carlos and Alexis called."

"Ah. You're behaving?"

"Yes. They just wanted to talk."

"Good boy. Now, come and coax our newest partner out of his shell!"


	10. Past: Maybe

"It's such a weird little thing," the Decepticon growled, watching Rad do his awkward dance.

Rad heard him, but ignored him.

"It's not even graceful," his companion agreed.

The boy pursed his lips, but he continued his dance practice. When he was done, one of the Decepticons came over and observed him.

"So, you're Megatron's weird little Earth pet."

Rad flipped him off, grateful that the mech didn't know what it really meant. The Mini-cons around him giggled, their voices trilling. The 'Con guessed, though, and he poked him.

"That's not very nice."

"I don't care. Go away."

"No. Do that thing again, fleshy."

"Leave me alone."

"Dance for me."

"I don't have to."

"Do what I say!"

"No!"

There was a quick movement, and Rad gasped in pain as he collapsed.

"Stupid little thing."

He walked away, leaving Rad sucking in large breaths. He didn't want to tell anybody what had happened, but he had a severe limp and was short of breath. Megatron noticed.

"Are you hurt?"

Rad looked away shyly. "N-no."

"You're lying. What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"My pet is going to get a shock if he doesn't tell the truth," Megatron warned.

Reluctantly, Rad told him of what had happened. He had never, ever seen Megatron as furious as he was in that moment. A severe beating of the Decepticon later, and Starscream was scanning Rad.

"Bruised ribs. Nothing's broken, though," the flier said with a nod.

"Good. Nobody gets to mess with my pet."

In that moment, Rad was glad, for the first time ever, to be accounted as a pet. He teared up and pressed close to Starscream, trembling in pain.

"I was going to dance for you, but it hurts to move," Rad admitted to the Decepticon leader.

"You aren't to dance until you're better. Can you sing without pain?"

"Yes."

"Then sing for me."

Rad opened his mouth and let his voice ring out, grateful to the mech for defending him. He would happily sing for him this time. Maybe, just maybe, being considered a pet wasn't so bad. Maybe.


	11. Present: Peace

Rad sang an old Celtic ballad, losing himself in the rhythm. The Mini-cons sang the music, while he performed the lyrics. He could feel the Decepticons looking at him, relaxed and happy. Rad finished and gave a neat little twirl, bowing low to Megatron, who was extremely pleased.

"Good job, pet," he praised. "Lovely selection."

The boy beamed and accepted a few strokes down his back, humming his delight at the rough, scratched fingers. It felt so good to be appreciated, and all of the other mechs clapped approvingly, giving him confidence to bow to the room. He leaped down from the throne and the Mini-cons surrounded him, nuzzling and petting him, complimenting him on his voice.

Megatron looked thoughtful as he sat there, looking over his pet.

"Why are the Autobots so stubborn?" he finally asked, his voice a low murmur.

"What do you mean, sir?" Cyclonus asked.

"Am I the only one tired of fighting?"

Silence met him for a few moments then Starscream spoke up. "I miss dancing in the sky. I can't do that now. The Autobots would shoot me down. I want peace as badly as the Autobots claim they do."

"Optimus refused peace once the Council was dead," Megatron said bitterly. "I didn't want war. I wanted fairness. I wanted a life beyond the ring. I wanted freedom, something those blasted Autobots had in abundance. Is that wrong? Is wanting a life wrong? Is it wrong to want to be free?"

"No," Rad said when the other Decepticons looked away, unsure of what to do with such honesty from their leader. "It's okay to want to be free. I think Optimus wants peace. It wouldn't be so bad if you talked to him about it, would it?"

"What if he refuses again?" Megatron asked.

"Isn't ending the war worth the risk?" Rad asked gently.

The warlord considered this, the room on edge. He finally nodded slowly.

"I suppose. But not right now."

Everybody knew that Megatron was a bit scared, even if he didn't outwardly show it. They didn't blame him at all. Optimus Prime was an intimidating mech, and Megatron's quest for peace had already been spurned once. He had never handled rejection well, and he obviously needed time to gather his nerve. And even if everybody was aware of this, they didn't say anything. They needed time to get used to the idea, too. The thought of peace made their sparks ache in hope for a better future.

The Mini-cons watched them, murmuring about wanting peace. They didn't fight between themselves, but they did help their respective factions in the war. It was hard to watch the pain that was caused from the fighting, and peace was such a good idea. It would be tense between the two factions, but it was doable in their opinion.

Rad leapt up to the arm of the throne and sat down to allow Megatron to pet him, which, to him, was a soothing activity. The boy smiled at him, encouraging him.

"I do so love my pet," he said, a small smile twitching his lips.

"And I love my master," Rad said with a nod.

"Good boy."

Rad stretched and arched into the pleasing sensation, content to help the Decepticon leader to relax. He hoped for peace just as much as the others, and just like them, he knew that it would take time. But they had some time, and he would leave it be for a while.


	12. Past: Metal

Rad sat there miserably. His ribs had healed at an astounding rate, and he had to dance for Megatron again today. He had been practicing, but he couldn't catch his breath. He was embarrassed when Demolisher noticed.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, of course."

The Decepticon frowned then headed out the door. He returned with Starscream, who scooped him up to observe him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rad muttered, trying to regulate his breathing.

"What have you been doing?"

"Practicing dancing."

"When did you stop?"

"What does it matter?"

The flier frowned. "It matters. We don't want you to die. Something is clearly wrong, but your scan showed that you have no human diseases. Now, what is wrong?"

"What do you care? You're Decepticons!" Rad said angrily.

Demolisher, Starscream, and Cyclonus snorted. "Autobot poisoning," the helicopter muttered.

"Why do you keep saying that?" the boy demanded.

"Do you really think we're so sparkless?" Demolisher spat. "We're just like those Autobots! Do you think we want to fight?"

"Well then why did you start?"

"Because we were basically slaves!" the tank exclaimed.

Rad blinked. "What?"

"We were miners, fighters! We were forced to work for hardly anything!" Cyclonus growled. "When Megatron started the uprising, we hoped the high and mighty Autobots would accept us! All we had to do was get rid of the Council that oppressed us! But did they care that we wanted freedom? No! They wanted their lives to stay the same! All they want is to enslave us again! We just wanted to be accepted, and that's never going to happen! We're the bad guys, and that's all we'll ever be!"

Their optics were misted over, and they all quickly turned their faces away from Rad, trying to hide their pain. The boy watched them then turned to Starscream.

"Is that true?"

"I wasn't a slave like them, but fliers were always looked down upon under the old system. Especially Seekers," the mech said softly, looking sad. "We're thought to be too violent, and we have odd traditions."

Rad didn't know what to think. If they were telling the truth, which the pain in their faces told him they were, then the Autobots weren't saints. He looked away, realizing that they really did care about him to tell him such personal information.

"I'm having trouble breathing," he finally admitted, blushing. "I've been having trouble since before I left Earth. I don't know what's going on, but it's hard to focus on anything else. I don't think it's my…collar."

Starscream pursed his lips, nodding thoughtfully. "That means I need to do a more thorough scan. Come to my workshop. Demolisher, make sure to tell Megatron what's going on when he wakes up."

The Seeker carried the boy to a room he'd never been in before. It was littered with wires and other scientific equipment. He was settled on a Transformers-sized machine.

"This will feel very strange, fleshy."

"Can you call me Rad?" the human asked. "I don't like being called fleshy."

"Rad then."

And that was that. The boy stood still then cried out and spasmed as the scanner beam rushed through him, setting his nerves tingling fiercely, as if his entire body had fallen asleep, like when he sat cross-legged too long and his foot went numb. He sat down hard, tears streaming down his face. Megatron strode in, quickly moving to see Rad.

"What are you doing to my pet?" he demanded.

"He's having trouble breathing again, sir," Starscream explained, fiddling with a computer. "I'm just scanning him. He had a more intense reaction than I thought he would. I've never used this on a human before."

"He's crying," Megatron said disapprovingly, picking him up and basically cradling him, stroking him gently, which actually soothed his skin.

Starscream was about to answer, but he didn't get anything out. His face pinched in confusion as he stared at the results of the scan.

"Um, Rad…"

"What's wrong?" his leader demanded.

"I…Look at this."

Starscream moved to the side, his optics latched onto several full body pictures of Rad, each showing a different system. The boy was embarrassed that it had seen through his clothes and showed him naked in one shot, but the thing that stuck out was large, glowing blue sections shown in his respiratory system and some small ones in his muscular system.

"I don't know what this means. Explain. Is he sick?"

The flier shook his head in disbelief. "It looks like…But it couldn't be! Humans don't do this, not at any stage of their lives!"

"What's wrong with me?" Rad asked fearfully.

"That blue stuff? It's…metal."


	13. Present: Choice

The conversation had been brief, and Optimus showed himself willing to discuss peace, but only if Megatron let him see the state of the Mini-cons and Rad. After a few days of consideration, Megatron said he could visit the base, but only if the Autobots used the Decepticons' warp system. The agreement was made, and Optimus and his men were now standing in the main room, staring at Megatron, who was sitting in his throne. Everybody was eyeing each other suspiciously.

"Where are they?" the Prime demanded.

Megatron rolled his optics then sent Starscream to retrieve the Mini-cons, who filed in and beeped their greetings to the Autobots.

"You're healthy?" he asked Swindle.

 _"Yes, sir,"_ he replied. _"Healthy and happy. They take good care of us."_

Optimus nodded then looked around. "And Rad?"

"Rad doesn't want to see you," Starscream retorted. "He said you stared at him funny."

"We had an agreement, Megatron!"

Megatron narrowed his optics. "It's his choice. You're all about choice, aren't you?"

Optimus let out a growl, crossing his arms. "Are you sure it's his choice?"

"Yes, Optimus, it's my choice," Rad said from his place in the vent where he was watching the proceedings.

The Autobots looked around.

"Where are you, buddy?" Hot Shot asked.

"None of your business."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Leave him be," Megatron said in a low voice.

"Is that a threat, Decepticreep?" the young Autobot demanded.

The tension in the room skyrocketed, and there was a minute of glaring before Optimus attempted to mediate.

"Alright, it's his choice to stay out of sight. Now, you said you were interested in peace?"

"I still think it's a trap, Optimus," Red Alert said distrustfully.

Megatron said nothing for a moment. "Do you want to stop fighting, Prime?"

"Of course."

"Are you willing to listen this time?"

Optimus shifted in discomfort, glancing around. "Yes, of course."

"Then we shall discuss peace. There must be concessions, on both of our parts. First thing we want is to be considered a part of society that's not as low as dirt."

And thus began the negotiations.


	14. Past: Sparks

Rad had been silent and would cry without warning. None of the Decepticons knew how to help him. What made matters worse was that a new warrior had joined them. Scavenger was a bit xenophobic of the human, keeping his distance. This hurt Rad, making the crying spells worse and more frequent. He refused to dance, refused to sing, refused to do anything. He barely even ate or drank anything, no matter what the Mini-cons made him.

All the while, Starscream was running tests. He was getting desperate to find out why Rad had metal growing in his body. The boy's breathing problems were getting worse, and there was still no explanation. Frustration was setting in between the original 'Cons, especially Megatron, who was getting increasingly worried about his pet.

Finally, after two weeks of searching for answers, Starscream stumbled upon a breakthrough.

"Sir!" Starscream gasped, practically running into the throne room with a datapad in his hands.

"What?"

"I think I figured it out!"

"What?"

"What's wrong with Rad!"

The warlord sat up straight, and Rad looked up from his position on the table, where he was playing with some steaming chicken noodle soup, not feeling hungry.

"What is it?"

Starscream jumped into a story, which turned into a speech filled with scientific information that nobody really understood.

"So what's wrong with him?!" Megatron interrupted after five minutes.

Starscream took a deep breath. "It's our sparks."

"Sparks?" everybody demanded.

"What about them?" Megatron asked. "And don't go off on that mumbo jumbo again."

"Basically, our sparks are giving out an energy that isn't mixing well with his humanity. The more time he spends with us, the more energy is sent into his body, and the faster the metal spreads. Humans weren't meant to be around our sparks. It's like radiation from their planet. It makes them sick."

"So I have cancer?" Rad asked, panic in his voice.

"What?" Demolisher asked, causing Starscream to explain what cancer was. The flier then turned to Rad.

"Sort of. I don't think it's going to kill you, but it's not a cancer from your world. You're pretty much turning into metal."

"Can we stop it?" Cyclonus asked.

Starscream hesitated for a moment. "I don't think that's a good idea. It might actually kill him if we stop it. I could certainly make something to block the so-called 'radiation' from affecting him, but it's a bit late for Rad. We should do it for other humans, though. What's happening to him is going to do nothing but get more painful until the metal is everywhere."

Rad began to cry again, shoving his food away.

"I don't want to hurt anymore!"

"You're in pain?" Megatron asked in alarm.

"My skin hurts! It feels like needles are constantly poking me everywhere!" Rad sobbed. "I can hardly breathe! I get light-headed and I feel like I'm going to vomit! I miss my family, and I want to go home! I want my friends! I want to feel better!"

Megatron hurried over to pick him up, stroking him to calm him. Rad found himself pressing against the mech, soaking in the comfort. He felt so sick, so weak and vulnerable, and, as strange as it still sounded to him, he needed Megatron. The mech was so strong, like a solid rock, and he knew he was safe and that everything would be okay if he was around.

Ten minutes later, Rad was sniffling and trembling. He wiped his face, sitting up straight and hugging himself.

"There. Better?"

"It still hurts."

"I'll make you a painkiller," Starscream promised. "I'll find a way to help you breathe better, too."

"Thanks."

"Will you eat something for me?" Megatron asked gently.

"I'll try."

Rad was set down on the table again, and he picked up his bowl and took a bite. He was hungrier than he had been in a long while, and he polished off everything on his plate.

"Good boy," Megatron praised. "Now, go with Starscream. He'll help you feel better."

Rad was picked up by the flier and taken to the workshop again. He sat there silently as Starscream scanned him with a small, less tingly scanner then began doing calculations on a datapad. Eventually, with a full stomach and feeling emotionally drained, the boy laid down and fell asleep. Starscream paused in his work for a moment to send Swindle to get a pillow and a blanket. The Mini-con tucked the human in, and Starscream watched him for a moment before turning back to his work, determined to aid the hurting creature.


	15. Present: Civil Conversation

The negotiations were taking forever, yet they were making progress. Rad had sat in his vent and watched as a treaty was drawn up, day after day, week after week. The Decepticons and Autobots kept in touch with Cybertron and let them know that a ceasefire was in effect until further notice.

The boy still hadn't shown himself again to the Autobots, despite their pleas. One day, though, he decided that he didn't care anymore. Optimus and his men were late, and Megatron was bored, so Rad picked up his ribbons and jumped onto the throne.

"They'll be here soon," the warlord warned.

Rad shrugged then took his position. The Decepticons all looked at him, pausing in their conversations to watch. When there had been enough buildup, Rad began to dance, spinning around gracefully. He danced for a good five minutes, the Mini-cons adding music, before he did a final twirl. The Decepticons applauded, except for Megatron, who simply nodded and stroked him. Then Hot Shot spoke.

"Making him entertain you?"

"I didn't make him do anything," Megatron replied, running his fingers down Rad's back.

"Stop touching him like that!"

"Is he complaining?" Demolisher challenged.

"He's too afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Rad said dryly. "If I wanted him to stop, I'd leave. Now shut up and stop making yourself look like an idiot."

Hot Shot's optics turned pink at the scolding, and he crossed his arms and looked away.

Optimus approached. "Are you alright, Rad?"

"Yes. How are Carlos and Alexis?"

"They're running out of pain medication," Red Alert said. "I'm trying to engineer it, but I don't know all of the ingredients."

"Oh, that's simple," Starscream said. He pulled a datapad out of subspace then began to list the components to the medication. Red Alert hurriedly grabbed a datapad of his own and rapidly wrote them down.

"So it has morphine in it?" the medic asked, tapping the pen on the side of the pad.

"A type. I modified it to be less addicting. It's very dangerous to get addicted, and I didn't want that for Rad."

"Smart," Red Alert complimented. "Can you tell me the amounts?"

"Certainly. The collars are working, right?"

The Autobots flinched. "Why did you make them collars?" Hot Shot asked irritably.

"Because that's what I made for Rad," Starscream said. "I can give you the technology and you can make whatever you want. Bracelets would work, too. But I want to know how bad their lungs are getting. Is their skin hurting?"

"They said the needles are getting deeper," Red Alert replied. "They're always uncomfortable, and they can hardly breathe without the…collars."

"It's going to get a lot worse before it gets better," Cyclonus warned.

"Yeah, especially when it reaches the…spark thingy," Demolisher said.

"Heart," Rad said. "Humans have hearts and souls instead of sparks. It's two separate things. At least, theirs are right now."

"I'm rather worried about that part. Their hearts are beating a bit too fast," Red Alert said stiffly.

"They won't change until nearly last. The heart muscle is one of the strongest in the body," Starscream said. "It's stubborn. Just watch them closely. It won't turn into metal. It'll basically supernova into a spark."

"In a couple months, they'll probably go blind," Megatron said idly.

"What?" Optimus asked sharply.

"I went blind for a few days. My eyes were changing into optics," Rad explained. "They definitely need to be supervised during that time. It hurt a lot. When their brains change, you need to make sure to monitor them. Starscream can tell you what to watch for."

"We'll talk after the negotiations," Starscream promised.

Megatron huffed. "Can we get this going now?"

"Of course," Optimus said. "Where did we leave off?"


	16. Past: Dance

Rad took in a deep breath, and there was a soft buzz. His lungs filled with oxygenated air, and he felt it rushing into his blood. Tears prickled in his eyes.

"I can _breathe!"_ he whispered, looking gratefully up at Starscream.

"It works?"

"It works," Rad sighed then took another deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Good. Now, Swindle, insert this into his collar. Rad, you'll feel a little pinch."

The pinch was small, and the painful needle sensation that had plagued him for weeks began to lessen immediately. He relaxed, breathing in again.

"Thank you, Starscream."

"Anything for you, little one."

The flier carried him into the main room, where the other Decepticons were cleaning their weapons. Megatron sat up straight and held out his hand. Rad stepped into it, smiling at him.

"Do you feel better?"

"Much," Rad said. "I'm actually hungry. Can I have some food?"

"Of course! Just tell Leader One what you want. Anything at all."

Rad thought about it for a couple minutes, and Leader One waited patiently.

"How about fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans?"

The Mini-con wrote it down then beeped to Swindle and they ran out of the room. Rad hesitated for a moment then blushed and looked down.

"Would you like me to dance for you?"

Megatron raised his optic ridges then nodded. "If you feel up to it. I would enjoy a show."

"I-I'm still not so good."

"Just dance for me. You'll do fine."

Rad glanced over at the Mini-cons. "Can I have some music?"

They nodded and began to sing. Rad listened for a moment then began to twirl. He tripped over his own feet a couple times, and it wasn't a smooth dance, but when he was done, the other Decepticons clapped, and Megatron actually gave a small smile.

"Not bad. You'll improve the more you do it. Oh, here comes your food."

Rad was ravenous and thoroughly enjoyed his meal. Swindle had even made him lemonade, which was a nice change from the water he'd had for the last while. He swallowed the last bit of his drink then washed his face with some water.

"Thanks. That was good."

Swindle beeped and nodded, pleased that his effort was appreciated. The Decepticons had returned to their tasks, glancing over every once in a while. Megatron ran his fingers down Rad's back as the plate was taken away.

"Full?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Rad repeated.

"Anything for my pet," the warlord said.

And the boy believed it, even if he still didn't like that word very much.


	17. Present: Why?

Carlos and Alexis looked tired, Rad decided. He hugged them lightly, but they still flinched.

"It's getting worse," Alexis said, her voice subdued.

"I know. It'll get better," Rad said sympathetically.

"I'm exhausted, dude," Carlos groaned. "I can't sleep."

"I feel sick to my stomach. I can't eat very much," Alexis muttered.

"I know. Try Saltines. They're easy. Broth is good, too," the metal boy suggested.

"Okay. Thanks."

They looked around the moon base curiously. "So this is where you've lived for the past year?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. It's not so bad. It can get quiet, though," Rad said.

"It's a little cold," Carlos complained.

"I like it," the silver boy said with a shrug. "Want me to show you around?"

"Sure."

After a brief tour, Swindle came over.

 _"It is lunchtime on Earth, so I made some food."_

"Hungry?" Rad asked his two friends.

"Actually, yeah. What are we having?" Alexis asked.

Swindle began to lead them back to the main room. _"Pasta with marinara and mozzarella and a salad."_

"Wow, really? Dude, you must eat really good!" Carlos exclaimed.

Rad shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. When I feel like eating. I usually drink energon, but food is nice every once in a while."

"You don't have to eat?"

"No. It doesn't really give me any energy. It still tastes good though."

They walked into the room and, without thinking, Rad leaped up to the Cybertronian-sized table. He actually expected the other two to follow him before he remembered that they weren't completely changed yet. He jumped back down and held out his arms.

"I'll carry you up there," he said sheepishly.

"Can you?" Alexis queried hesitantly.

"Yeah. I'm stronger than I look."

After they got settled on the table, they dug into their food. Carlos and Alexis only ate about half of what was on their plates. Rad easily polished off their food then they glanced over to see the negotiations. They were winding down, and the treaty was almost complete. Starscream had guessed about three more days.

"So, they're almost done," Alexis said.

"Yep."

"You gonna move back to Earth?" Carlos asked.

Rad looked away. "I don't know. I don't exactly look like I belong there. Besides, I've always wanted to see Cybertron."

"But your parents miss you," Alexis argued.

"I'll visit," Rad said, shrugging half-heartedly. "But I don't want to live there."

There was a pause then the boy straightened up. "I see that Red changed your collars to bracelets."

"Yeah. We didn't like the collars. They didn't either," Alexis replied. "I still don't get why you do."

"It's just an accessory. I'm not required to wear it."

"But why would you choose to wear it?" she asked in exasperation.

Rad was frustrated. "I can't explain it to you! You don't get it!"

"I don't get it either," Hot Shot said as the meeting broke up for the day.

"I just like it, okay? It's comfortable. It's familiar. I don't mind it."

"Why not? It makes you less of a person!"

"How does it make me less of a person?" Rad demanded. "I _choose_ to wear it! It doesn't mark me as any lower than Carlos and Alexis! It's not my fault if you guys don't get it! They didn't make me wear a collar because I'm a pet! It was just the easiest way for Starscream to get oxygen to me! They didn't even know that humans put collars on dogs and cats!"

There was silence as everybody stared at him. Rad huffed and continued to complain.

"They don't treat me or the Mini-cons badly! It's just a different way of looking at things! They gave me food when I needed it when I was human and they give me and the Mini-cons energon now! They treat us like we're normal mechs! Why is that so hard to believe? Because of the war? I got news for you! There was a legitimate reason for them to start the war! And if Optimus hadn't been so stubborn, there wouldn't have been a war to begin with!"

"That's a lie!" Hot Shot barked immediately. "It was Megatron who didn't want peace!"

Rad turned to him. "Really? Have you ever asked Optimus about that?"

"That's enough, Rad," Megatron said sternly. "Come here."

"No! I'm going for a walk!"

The boy stormed out. When he returned an hour later, the Autobots and humans were gone. Megatron was sitting on his throne, thinking. Rad hesitantly hopped onto the throne arm.

"I'm sorry I got angry earlier," he said shyly.

"It's alright," Megatron replied. "It's a sore subject for all of us. I'm sure Optimus is having an awkward conversation. It's a pleasant thought. Now sing for me, pet. I'd like to hear you sing for me."

"Of course," Rad said, then took a deep breath and did as his master asked.


	18. Past: Belong

Being blind was a scary experience. His shriek of fear had all the Decepticons running for him.

"What's wrong?" Megatron demanded, and he scooped his pet up.

"I can't see!" Rad screamed. "I can't see anything!"

A scan later, and Starscream soothingly told him that it was only temporary until his optics were formed. When his processor changed two weeks later, his headaches were soothed with more of the pain medication and gentle Mini-cons songs. When his spark formed, his chest pains were over with quickly. After that, it was a matter of the metal finishing its spread to the rest of his body. The pain dwindled rapidly after that. Then Scavenger approached him for the first time.

"Hey, kid. You okay?"

"I'm tired," Rad said softly, staring out at the stars.

"Yeah…I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I'm defecting to the Autobots. Do you want to come with me back to Earth?"

Rad looked up at Scavenger thoughtfully. After a few moments, his gaze returned to the stars.

"I don't belong there anymore. Tell Optimus and the others I said hi."

"Are you sure? It would be easy to take you back."

"No, thanks. But you know why the Decepticons are the way they are. Try to let them know, okay?"

Scavenger didn't reply. "I'll see ya later, kid."

"Bye."

Rad didn't look at him again, keeping his optics locked on the faraway balls of gas. He knew he didn't belong on Earth anymore. He was almost fully metal now, and he felt comfortable with the Decepticons. He knew what to expect with them. That was more than he could say about the Autobots. After a few minutes, he relaxed back and closed his optics, falling into a restful sleep.


	19. Present: Respect

Optimus watched the boy dance, sitting at the table and sipping energon with Megatron. The treaty was signed, and their men were celebrating with drinks all around. Cybertron was probably nothing but a party. Not to say that it wouldn't be tense for a long time, but for the moment, everything was alright.

"So you don't think any less of him?" Optimus queried.

"No less than I think of the Mini-cons," Megatron replied, his glossa loosened from the potent highgrade. "He's a member of our team. He's my pet, and I dare say I love him. He's like a son to me, in a way. I don't like to see him hurt. I enjoy his company. And he can certainly dance and sing."

"He's happy and healthy?"

"Yes. I make sure he's well taken care of. You know, it's not much different from your relationship with your humans."

"What do you mean?"

"You treat them like members of your team. I know you care for them."

"But they're not my pets," Optimus said disapprovingly.

"Maybe you don't consider them pets, but that's my own business. Rad doesn't mind. He seems to enjoy being my pet."

"I don't understand that."

"Oh, it's just a matter of perspective, Prime. Relax."

Optimus thought about that for a moment. It was the truth. They did treat them the same, relatively speaking. It was just a matter of how they saw them, what they called them. Friend was too much for a Decepticon. Pet seemed to fit them well. Besides that, humans often treated their pets as part of the family. Megatron and his men were the same way. Optimus leaned back and took a long drink of energon.

"I guess your right. It's just a matter of perspective."

Neither of them smiled, but their respect for each other went up a bit. Rad watched them as he twirled. Maybe this peace thing would work out, he thought with a smile, and he continued his dance.


	20. Past: Sway

This is the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the story.

* * *

Rad rubbed his throat again, looking in the mirror. He had removed his collar once Megatron had said it was okay for him to, and the warlord had seemed rather surprised at the request.

"Starscream said you don't need it anymore, pet. It's fine with me."

The boy had been walking around without it for a few days, and it didn't feel right. His skin was sensitive from wearing the collar all the time, and the cold air of the moon was uncomfortable.

He stared at the collar in his hands then slowly lifted it up and clicked it into place. Staring at himself, he realized he felt better. A lot better. This was his life now, as a pet, and he realized that he really didn't mind it. They all loved him dearly, even the new mechs that had arrived, Wheeljack and Sideways. It wasn't so bad, he decided, to be cared for like he was. They treated him no different than they treated the Mini-cons, and he knew if he wanted a bit more room, they would give it to him.

"What are you doing, pet?" Megatron asked, coming in and glancing over.

"Just thinking."

"You put your oxygen-provider back on. Are you having breathing trouble again?"

"No. I wanted to put the collar back on."

"Collar?"

"Do you really not know what a collar is?" Rad asked.

"I wouldn't call it that."

"But I'm your pet."

"So? It wasn't meant to be demeaning."

Rad blinked at him then turned back to the mirror, observing his form.

"I think I'll keep wearing it," he said, fingering it.

"If you say so, pet. Now, how about you come and sing for us?"

"Sure," Rad said happily, stepping into the outstretched hand.

As he prepared himself to entertain them, he smiled up at Megatron. Even if he was his master, he was kind and compassionate, nothing like the Autobots had described the Decepticons. They were all like that. What made everything worthwhile was the small smile Megatron graced him with, and Rad realized something. He had more sway over the Decepticon leader than pretty much anybody else. The boy shook his head in amusement.

"Who says being a pet is a bad thing?" he mused out loud.

"The Autobots. But they don't have the right perspective on the matter," Megatron confided.

Rad laughed, hopping down onto the arm of the throne as the warlord sat down. Every optics landed on him, and he took a deep breath, building anticipation for a moment before he began to sing for his masters, more than content with life.


End file.
